Take Her!
by gypsy9735
Summary: Damon loses his sanity after Katherine is not in the tomb and kidnaps Bonnie taking her to Scotland. There he reveals his dark plans and hope for the future. This story will explore dark themes so be WARNED if you are not comfortable with that.
1. Chapter 1

Bonnie Bennett woke with a start. She sat up slowly and cautiously, looking around to try to gather her bearings. She grabbed her head as her vision swam around her, I have been drugged, she thought. The room was so dark that she could barely make out her hand in front of her face. She slowly rose from whatever object she was laying on, she guessed a bed. Her knees buckled under her, "whoa." She said sitting back down.

"Take it easy," a low voice said from somewhere in the room, "I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself."

A lamp was turned on and Damon Salvatore sat casually in a chair in the corner of the room.

"Damon?" Bonnie asked confused "what am I doing here?"

"All in due time."

"No, tell me now!" She had only seen the older Salvatore once since her Grams had passed and to say she loathed him was an understatement. Elena said that Damon was in a bad place since opening the tomb and not finding Katherine. He was psychotic, Elena said. Sleeping with all kinds of women and feeding was all he ever did. It had been three months and he was still in a funk.

He didn't respond.

"Why am I here." She asked again shaking from the chill in the room as well as from anger.

" In due time," he said with a smirk walking away from her.

She tried to use her powers to inflict some type of pain but nothing.

"What happened to my powers?" she asked frightened a bit more because she had no protection from this monster before her.

"I bound them." He replied.

Bonnie stared at him back in disbelief; she shook her head and finally looked around the room she was in. She was sitting on a huge bed and the room was enormous, it looked like a room in a medieval castle. There was a huge stone fire place in the corner and she watched as Damon built a fire, once lit the room warmed considerably and it even made the large room seem cozy.

He turned to face her he was dressed in his usual black tight t-shirt and jeans. His feet however were bare.

"Damon please tells me what's going on." she pleaded" Is Elena okay? Is she in danger?"

He shrugged casually, "Don't know, and don't care."

The way he said it sent a cold tingle down her spine.

She was still disoriented as he handed her a glass of water.

She drank because she was so thirsty a plate of food was shoved in front of her and she devoured it in a matter of minutes.

She immediately felt sleepy again.

"You drugged me again?"

He removed the plate of food and lowered her onto the pillow.

"Where am I?" she mumbled.

"Skyfall," was his response.

/

When she woke up again she was alone in the room immediately attempting to use her powers again with no success. Feeling less disoriented than before she explored her surroundings, first thing she did was check the door and like she thought it was locked. She scrambled over to the window and looked out. NOTHING as far as her eye could see, just snow covered trees and mountains. She ran to the other window, giving her another view of her surroundings, nothing.

"Don't panic, "she tried to reassure herself, if he was going to kill her, he wouldn't have bought her all the way out here.

"Think Bonnie." The last thing she remembered was being in her bed asleep. "Oh no!"

She recalled waking from her sleep hearing a noise, thinking maybe it was her father home early from a business trip but knowing it was someone or something more sinister. She snuck out of her room and too looked over the landing. That's when a hand clamped over her mouth and she felt a prick. Before she could scream everything went black.

"Bastard." She muttered.

Just then said bastard entered the room. "You called?" he smirked. He swaggered in with a drink in his hand.

"Why am I here Damon?" She gritted out through clinched teeth.

"Why are you here indeed?"

"I mean it Damon! Tell me why you kidnapped me? I helped you and this is how you repay me? People will be looking for me; you won't get away with this."

"They can look for you but they won't find you," he smiled hopping onto the bed and tracing his finger around the top of the glass.

"You're wrong; you aren't going to kill me because you want something. People care about me and I won't stay here."

"I mean no one knows about this place, it's in the middle of nothing. There isn't another soul for 100 miles and even if you try to escape you will die of hypothermia. We're in the Scottish Highland lass, "he said with a fake Scottish accent, "You have no powers, thanks to yours truly, so I think it is an accurate statement. Go ahead look around."

She stormed out of the room and looked for an escape from every possible angle. He was right. And besides that she was still in her night clothes.

She stood at the bottom of the stairs and hung her head in defeat.

She heard him before she saw him; he descended the huge stair case with his drink still in hand and strolled right past her to the bar.

"Drink?" he asked.

She didn't respond just looked at him in disgust.

"Don't look at me like that Bonnie, you and I will be spending a lot of time together, just the two of us." Then he shrugged and grinned at some inside joke, "at least for a while."

"Are you mad?"

"No, I'm pretty happy; things are working out just like I planned."

"No idiot! I meant are you insane?"

He shrugged," Probably, I was for a bit after the whole, I wasted 150 years of my life running after a pipe dream whore who never loved me, but I 'm thinking clearer now and I have new focus!" he grinned like a sleazy politician.

She shook her head in disgust, "whatever you are planning I won't help you, you have to kill me first!"

"I'm not going to kill you Bonnie, you an integral part to my plan, in fact I will go so far as to say, you are the biggest part, without you everything falls apart."

"Does this have something to do with Elena?"

"This is about you Bonnie, all about you."

"Stop talking in riddles Damon and just tell me what your plan is!" she screamed and although she hated it tears formed and began to fall from her eyes.

"You're my plan." He said quietly. "You're my legacy, Emily gave you to me."

She shook her head not understanding, "But you took my powers."

" I bound them, to this place, to Skyfall, your powers are still here, I just need them for my plan." He looked insane.

"I want to go home," she said like a little girl.

"Shhh pet." He smiled, "this is home, our home." Bringing her into his arms and holding her.

"Damon, I want to go home," she pleaded with him, looking up into his eyes.

"It will feel more like home when the baby comes." He assured her.

"Baby?" he was insane, losing Katherine had made him crazy." What baby?"

"Our baby." He grinned like she was the crazy person.

She slowly backed away from him, "Damon what the hell are you talking about? What did you do to me?"

"Nothing …yet," he wiggled his eyebrows.

"What the hell are you talking about!" she screamed.

"Well…" he drew out." I need purpose Bonnie and something to focus on. And I thought what better thing to focus on than a wee baby Damon or Bonnie!"

"You are insane! I would never sleep with you and besides that, you are a vampire, you can't have kids!"

"I can't but we can." He said softly.

She began to laugh at the absurdity of the situation. She would never sleep with him willingly.

As if he read her thoughts she looked into his blue eyes and saw the answer.

"If I have to force you, I will." He said and she knew he would. He would rape her and she couldn't stop him.

"This is insane. You can't have a baby!"

He stalked towards her and for the first time since she got there she felt afraid, deathly afraid.

He backed her into the wall and leaned in until his nose almost touched her.

"I get what I want Bonnie. You can either come to my bed willingly or I can force you, it matters not a damn with me, but the only way to get out of here is for you to fuck."

When he pressed her against the wall, she felt it. Her powers were in the walls of the house all, around her, in the ground, just out of her reach.

"What have you done?" she pleaded. "Tell me what you did!"

He vamped out and she screamed as he bit into her neck, he drew until he felt her go limp and then pulled back. He could hear her pulse loudly in his ears.

Her blood was addictively sweet, and the moment his body touched hers his cock stiffened, and the demon inside of him was screaming, take her, take her, and take her.

He lifted her into his arms, he was a mad man, a beast, a monster and he knew it. Why fight it? He said to himself as he carried her to his bed, the demon screaming louder and louder all along, take her, Take her, TAKE HER!


	2. It's Alive!

The innocent lay in his bed, was he ever that young? He doubted it. Damon sat next to her bed, shirtless waiting for her to regain consciousness. Damon rubbed his hand over his face. He had lost it and he knew it. The weeks following Katherine's betrayal had left him shaken. Was anything in his life real? Then he thought of Emily, sweet Emily who had trusted him to watch over her line. He had not done a very good job. So he started to watch Bonnie. He watched her go about her business, there was beauty in everything that she did. She was light and he was dark, one could not exist without the other. He was lost, so lost and although he had been alone most of his life, he had never felt lonely. Not like he did now. He wanted love, unconditional love and in his broken mind he had to find a way to get it.

One night he watched her as she baby sat for her neighbors and that was when everything clicked for him. He immediately left town, found a witch, got a spell, kidnapped Bonnie and now here he sat, for the unlife of him he couldn't remember exactly why anything clicked that night.

Sure it was impulsive to want to impregnate a woman who hated you, who was barely legal and could flay him alive if she got the chance, but hey he would take a chance if that meant the ache he constantly felt would go away. He wasn't in love with her, he probably didn't know what love was, all the more reason to take her, who cares if she didn't want him? The monster screamed but something inside of him stopped him; it wasn't going to stop him for long though. 12 full moons, roughly 3 months the witch told him, if Bonnie was not pregnant in 12 full moons, the spell surrounding the house would be lifted, Bonnie would regain her powers and Skyfall would disappear along with the mystery and power that went along with it.

I can seduce her, he argued with himself. No the voices said "Take her!"

He wanted to so badly to lose control, to have her, have her, and have her! She was his, Emily said so. He argued with himself, pacing the floor next to the bed.

Take Her! He walked to the bed and shook Bonnie until she was awake. She looked up at him confused, He ripped into his wrist, his blood flowed out onto the spread, Bonnie opened her mouth to scream, but he shoved his wrist in stopping her. He held her down constricting air until she had no choice. She swallowed. Tears began to fall from her eyes but that did not stop Damon.

Damon removed his wrist from her mouth and replaced it with his mouth. She was shocked at first, intending to pull away, but she couldn't, She was drawn to him, but how? She hated him; he killed her Grams, kidnapped her and tried to kill her twice. As Damon ravaged her mouth a light bulb went off… the blood. She pulled away from him and as fast as she could scramble out of the bed.

"What have you done to me?" she asked shaking.

" Made it easier for you."

She shook her head no!

"Don't fight me on this Bonnie, you'll lose." He warned.

He sped over to he, she tried to run out the door but he was too fast, too strong.

"I don't want to hurt you." His eyes a crazy shade of blue, "I don't want you this way, but I need you Bonnie, can't you see that?"

He was insane.

"Oh God, please don't do this Damon, I'm begging you. Please!" she pleaded as he dragged her back to the bed.

He deposited her into the middle and she attempted to scramble off again. He picked up a lamp and threw it across the room, ultimately stopping her escape by grabbing ahold of her foot. She kicked but he held fast. He positioned her on the bed so he fit in between her thighs as he began to rip off her pajama bottoms.

"Please don't do this Damon, Please!" she screamed fighting him off the best way she could.

Take her, take her, and take her the voices screamed!

"Stop it." he said to himself. The voices in his head quieted, holding her down all the while and removing his pants and underwear.

"What do you want from me?"

His eyes did that crazy bulge thing they always did and he responded, "Everything.

He was going to force himself onto her. Her first time she was going to be raped. She tried to grab his hand to stop him from removing his underwear "NO NO NO." she shouted but he swatted her hands away with no effort at all.

He grabbed a hold of her hair and forced her to look into his eyes, so she saw that he was completely unhinged and he wasn't listening to her.

"Don't make me do this Bonnie, just give in to me." He explained kissing her gently on the forehead. "I can make it good for you, your first time. I need to make it good for us both!" Jerking her hair back so she couldn't move.

She stopped crying then, stopped screaming or fighting and spit right in his face. He lowered his head and wiped the spit onto the bed spread. He shoved her legs apart and slammed his penis into her; he felt her virginal barrier break as Bonnie screamed.

Damon sat straight up in the chair he was occupying gasping for air! He looked around the room confused; he must have drifted off to sleep waiting for Bonnie to come around.

He stumbled to his feet away from her sleeping in the large bed, still taking UN needed gulps of air. He was visibly shaken as he poured himself a glass of bourbon. When he was done with the first glass he poured another one. He had to get himself under control, normally he enjoyed the loss but lately he had felt off kilter, as he sipped the glass of brown liquid, he knew it was something deeper than what had happened with Katherine, sure he was hurt and betrayed and angry but this was something else. Everyone knew he was impulsive but kidnapping Bonnie to have a baby was downright insane. Sitting there he couldn't figure out why he had done it or how the idea had come to him just from watching her. And then after he had the idea it was SO easy to execute, was anything ever that easy when it came to their world? He doubted it. And then there was Skyfall, he didn't even remember how they got there, him or Bonnie. He remembered the kidnapping, but the actual trip was a complete blur. Something was telling him this was not all his doing and that something else was manipulating him and Bonnie and the longer he thought about the answers the more unstable he felt. Sitting there across the room from Bonnie he could hear the voices telling him to take her, to rape her. Damon Salvatore was many things, but a rapist was not one of them. Did he find Bonnie Bennett attractive? Sure he did, and did he want to screw her? Of course, but after the dream he had just had, he felt like never having sex again.

Bonnie stirred in the bed and Damon stood to put some distance between them. He could still feel how soft and tight she was from the dream and as unstable as he felt, he didn't trust himself to be near her.

She looked groggily around the room until she saw him.

"You bit me again," she accused.

"I'm sorry; I don't know what's happening to me."

"Why did you really bring me here Damon?"

He opened his mouth to tell her that he really couldn't remember anything at all, just that he wanted, no NEEDED to get her pregnant, but before he could the house began to shake and moan so loudly that Bonnie covered her ears. Damon could not even stand up. Bonnie lie in the bed screaming. After a moment or longer, it stopped and Damon was able to stand up.

He looked at the wide eyed Bonnie and she held up her finger to her lips.

She held the palm of her hand out and used her finger to form the sign of writing.

Damon looked around the room until he found a piece of paper wrote, when he was done writing he handed the paper to Bonnie and watched as shock took over her face.

He wrote.

I think we are here because of a spell , I don't know why or how we got here; I have no idea why I NEED to get you pregnant. I am out of control … Something is keeping us here. I have tried to leave and cannot. The house has your powers …the house is alive.


	3. No Ceilings

Four weeks, that's how long Bonnie had been stuck there. Not that is was a terrible place, it was actually quite beautiful, besides the fact she was stranded with a homicidal vampire who wanted to not only rape but also had once tried to kill her, a haunted, possessed or alive house that she felt watched her every move. And last but in the very much, not least was the fact that she had not only started to feel at home but that she felt a growing attraction to the homicidal vamp.

She was not stupid enough to not know that something was definitely playing with her. Damon was doing his best to stay away from her. He had even locked himself in the dungeon once, only to be freed by an unseen force. Twice a week an old lady showed up in the house, she cleaned and cooked and never said anything to the two of them. It was as if she was under some sort of spell. The first time Bonnie had seen her she was afraid she was imaging her; after all she was extremely lonely. But she had found the nerve to talk to her, apparently the woman only spoke Scottish or Gaelic. She never even acknowledged Bonnie; just continue on about her business and left. Bonnie didn't know what to do to get them out of this mess and Damon seemed, unwilling or unable to help.

She would lock and put furniture in front of her door at night to keep him out. They had spoken only a few times and the last time he had told her the voices and urges were so strong that he had to stay out in the barn to control himself. It was better when he was a way from the house, although he could not walk further than the certain line on the property, without finding himself right back where he started. Bonnie had tried also and when she blinked was back in the bedroom. They were trapped.

There were no grimiores to help and Bonnie had even prayed to her ancestors and Gram for help but nothing, no response. The longer she stayed in the house the more she wanted Damon, she spent as much time outside as possible, but with the cold and snow it was virtually impossible. More often than not she found herself staring out of the huge bedroom window at the barn Damon had taken up residence in to find him standing in the doorway of the barn in the cold staring right back at her. She dreamt of him all the time, of him loving her, making love to her. She knew the dreams were being manifested because of the house, she knew magic and she knew the house was watching her and waiting. Why? She racked her brain and could not come up with an answer. Everything was upside down.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Damon had told her that in 3 months the spell would be lifted, three months came and went and nothing. The voices stopped for Damon and Bonnie no longer felt the strong desire to sleep with him. He was able to move back into the house and Bonnie was able to stop avoiding him. Things weren't so bad; they talked when they needed to. Tried to come up with a plan of escape, but neither one could see one that would work.

"Tomorrow is my birthday," she told him one night at dinner.

"Where should we go?" he smirked. He had been in a foul mood for a while and had secretly began to blame Bonnie for their predicament.

"You aren't the only one stuck here you know!" she screamed getting up from the large table, she at one end and he the other, 'besides this is your entire fault! If you hadn't kidnapped me none of this would have happened!"

He just slouched in his chair with a glass of bourbon in his fingers gazing lazily at her.

"You want to fight about it?" he questioned with a sly smile.

She turned to walk away from him…and stopped when she heard him whisper,

"Or should we fuck about it?"

It was the only way out, she knew it. She breathed in and out, chest rising and falling. She watched as he put the glass down, and walked to the end of the table. He stood in front of her and looked down into her eyes.

"We should just fuck and get it over with." He said hypnotically.

When he touched her face it felt like all the energy in the house was sucked into the space between them.

Even though she wanted to say no, she couldn't. "Yes."

Damon gently lifted her off her feet and carried her the distance to the steps and up to her bedroom.

It was like they were floating.

They stood next to the huge bed and undressed themselves in a trance. Bonnie could comprehend what she was doing but didn't or couldn't stop herself. Damon wasn't even trying. He wanted her, had he ever wanted any woman more?

When they were both naked, Damon lifted Bonnie up and her legs straddled his waist, arms draped around his neck. She could feel his manhood next to her, just grazing her heat. She thought he would lay her on the bed, but slowly holding her up. Each one gazing into the others eyes Damon slowly and gently entered her. He saw her wince when he passed her virginal barrier but didn't stop. Slowly he moved her up and down, coating himself with her juices. After a few minutes, Damon's knees were so weak he could stand so he lowered Bonnie onto the bed. With each thrust into her moving her to the head onto the pillows.

She had never been with a man before and many times she had imagined her first time. Never had she imagined Damon or how great sex actually felt. She knew they were mixed up in some spell but she didn't care, whatever the puppet master was doing was amazing and she couldn't stop even if she had a desire to.

Bonnie was so amazingly tight, he had almost lost it, when they connected. He scent, her lips, her smell were all intoxicating and he wanted to savor every moment to make it last forever. Usually he would be talking or bragging, asking how good he was, but it felt wrong to do that now. And besides that he couldn't talk if he wanted to.

Closer and closer they both came to where they needed to be. In and out, grind against grind, body to body, lips to lips. He tasted every breath she took.

"Oh," she moaned and Damon could tell she was close.

"Close." he stated mater of factly in a breathless moan looking deep into her eyes.

He could feel her constricting and pulling him into her.

"Jesus" he moaned, they were so close. Bonnie's eyes were closed and she appeared to be concentrating, Damon watched her in awe and was closed to saying something until he realized they were somehow on the ceiling of the room. Bonnie's back was pressed to the ceiling and although it was nighttime, light had filled the room. He still didn't stop.

He had been with many witches before but never one as powerful as her and technically she was no longer a witch since the house had her powers.

"Oh God." She screamed and arched off the ceiling as she came, Damon followed right behind her. The stayed that way for a while, trying to catch their breath. Damon lay there enjoying the warmth and feel of her around him. He had never felt so relaxed and content in his entire life or unlife for that matter. He noticed they were still on the ceiling and he pulled back, from her shoulder placing his elbow next to her head. She had a contented smile on her face, as well as a slight blush.

He grinned down into her face.

"You okay?" he asked, stroking the side of her face, laying a kiss on her lips.

"Yeah," she sighed opening her eyes, they were glowing. " that was…?" she searched for the right words.

"Magical?" he smirked and directed her eyes to the bed below them.

Bonnie looked shocked they were on the ceiling.

"How did we get up here?" she questioned.

"Check your witchy ju ju… maybe I banged it back into you." He grinned.

She tried to give him an aneurism, for what he said, but felt a rush of energy enter her body from every angle. She screamed and arched off the ceiling from the force of it and Damon, slipped out of her and was thrown by the force, landed face up on the bed. He watched in horror, helpless as tentacles of light and shadow ascended from every pour of the house. They climbed from the floor, up the walls onto the ceiling and began to wrap or worm themselves into Bonnie. She moved her head back and forth, trying to fight whatever it was, screaming his name the entire time. Damon jumped, naked as a jaybird from the bed, trying in any way to help, screaming her name also, but an invisible barrier stopped him.

He heard voices and looked around the room, shocked at the site before him. Witches, everywhere,, so many of them, watching Bonnie and chanting together. He went to each of them begging, "help her, help her!" They paid him no attention.

Suddenly her screams stopped and Damon watched in awe as the beams of light and darkness wrapped her up in a cocoon.

"You bitches, what have you done to her!" he asked falling onto his knees, bending his head into his chest. He was useless.

"Silence Salvatore."

Damon looked and was so surprised he could have pissed his pants if he had on any.

"Sheila?"


	4. Push

"Sheila? what are you doing here?" Damon asked dumbfounded. "What the hell is going on?"

He looked around the room at the other witches and was also surprised to see Emily Bennett."

"Emily?" he raised to his feet," what…"

"Cover yourself vampire." Sheila interrupted.

He glanced at her and grabbed his pants from the floor. He usually wasn't embarrassed by his body or his sexual exploits, but this was his conquest's grandmother and great grandmother, he was a bit embarrassed.

When he looked up at Bonnie again, she remained stuck to the ceiling, with only her face revealed. She looked to be asleep. The shadows and light had wrapped themselves around her and she almost looked like an angel.

"What's going on." He begged. "Why won't you help Bonnie?"

"We are helping her." Shelia deadpanned.

"She's stuck to the f ing ceiling!" he shouted.

"Damon, calm down. I will explain." Emily gently explained, "Leave us."

The other witches began to disappear into thin air, until all that was left were Bonnie's ancestors.

Damon noticed Sheila glaring at him with contempt written plainly on her face.

"It wasn't all my fault you know Judgy Sr., I don't even know how we got here."

"You're here because someone is trying to use my granddaughter. We're here to stop them." She explained.

"How?"

"Whatever force that brought you here wanted to use you and Bonnie to create some sort of dark being."

"And you stopped them?"

"We couldn't stop what was already in motion."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means," Emily explained, "What was going to be, will always be."

Damon threw his hand in the air exasperated he glanced back up at Bonnie. She had horrible ancestors.

"What is going to happen to Bonnie?"

"She will fulfill her destiny." Emily smiled, "And you will fulfill the one I gave to you all those years ago."

He sped across the room to strangle Emily but she disappeared into a wisp of air and reappeared on the other side of the room.

"Stop talking in riddles and tell me what to do!"

"You must wait and become who you are meant to be, their protector."

Shelia huffed and blew out a breath, "I have to see it to believe it. Damon only cares about Damon."

He glared at her, she thought so little of him. Then he remembered what Emily said,

"THEIR protector?"

At that moment Bonnie began to slowly descend to the bed, Damon approached her cautiously, "Bon?" he asked touching her gently. She was completely naked so he grabbed the duvet and folded it over her body, rolling her over on her back as he did so. He jumped back as if scalded when he noticed her belly. It was completely rounded and she appeared to be pregnant.

His blue orbs caught Sheila's and he questioned her with them.

She made her way to the bed and stoked her grandbaby's face.

"I'm so sorry Bonnie, but this is the only way. You would have died if we hadn't stepped in."

"Stepped in on what?" Damon gritted out.

She continued to stroke her face.

"Whatever brought you here wanted you to hurt Bonnie in order to bring whatever it was they wanted onto the world. We stopped that, but too much had already been set in motion to stop the being from coming, so we had to compromise."

"We?"

"Our ancestors and more. What is done can't be undone, but whatever spirit meant to control you and Bonnie, has lost its grip for now. That doesn't mean it will stop trying to corrupt it."

"That's why we need you to be their protector, to become who I knew you would be so many years ago, "Emily explained.

"You planned this?" he asked.

"I foresaw it." she smiled.

Bonnie began to moan softly in the bed all eyes upon her.

"It's coming." Sheila whispered. "We are being called back across the veil. Please protect them." She pleaded and disappeared.

"What is it?" he asked Emily staring at Bonnie's enlarged belly.

She grinned, "It's a baby silly." And vanished.

/

He watched Bonnie thrash about in the bed, he moved closer and sat down next to her, rubbing her forehead, she was burning up.

Suddenly the door to the room flew open and the old gnarly woman appeared carrying an old leather bag and a white pan.

"We're kind of busy right now," But she paid him no attention, however for the first time since they had been there she was not chanting.

She placed the bag onto the floor and then took a table and pulled it close to the foot of the bed.

Damon watched as she took all kinds of instrument from the bag and then disappeared into the bathroom. He turned his attention back to Bonnie, he went to grab his shirt off the floor to put it on and stopped when the old lady reappeared, she had filled the pan with water and it was steaming.

She placed the pan at the end of the bed, all the while Damon watched with a sense of foreboding.

"It's coming tonight isn't it?"

She finally looked at him.

"Yes," her voice sounded like it had been a long time since she used it. "The child arrives."

Bonnie began to thrash as Damon jumped into the bed to hold her.

"Shhhh it's okay, I'm here." He stroked her hair.

"Damon? What's happening? I feel sick. Owwwwww." She yelled grabbing her belly.

He watched as her eyes almost popped out of her head. She grabbed her belly with both hands, "Oh my god what is this?"

" Shh Shh, your grandmother was here, she helped us?"

"Grams was here? Owwwww," she moaned. "What's happening to me?"

"I think you are giving birth." He explained not even believing it himself.

She stopped moaning and looked at him like he was crazy.

"We just had SEX!"

"I know," he looked at the old lady for help but she just continued to prepare the instruments. "What should we do?"

"Owwwwww," she moaned again. Damon felt so useless, she seemed to be in a lot of pain, and it was partly his fault.

"Help me, "she begged gripping his hands.

Damon crawled onto the bed and sat behind her, he was still shirtless so he pulled her to him, anchoring his body with hers as she held both of his hands on each side of her.

The old woman climbed onto the bed with them and pushed Bonnie's legs apart. She smiled at Bonnie and said," It will be okay baby." She sounded just like Sheila. Bonnie calmed then, "Gram? I don't know what to do."

But before she could answer her, Bonnie gripped Damon's hands, hunkered down and screamed.

/

Two hours she pushed and still the baby didn't come. Bonnie was exhausted, covered in sweat and her throat was raw. She was so tried all she could do was squeeze Damon's hands when a contraction came.

Damon was doing the best he could under the circumstances. He whispered encouragements into her ear, but mainly he apologized.

"It won't come, breach, I have to turn It." the old lady said.

"What does that mean?" He watched as she used her old hands to roughly massage Bonnie's belly. The shape of it wasn't so round anymore as it was oblong and horizontal. She massaged until the shape was vertical.

"Alright push." She demanded.

"I can't" Bonnie whispered, "I can't. I'm so tired. Damon, I'm so tired. "She pleaded with him.

"She pushes," she said to Damon, "or dies."

"Come on Bonnie, "He ripped into his wrist and placed it over her mouth, she fought him at first and then she drank.

He smoothed her hair back from her face.

"Come on baby, push!"

She gripped his hands and pushed, once, twice, three times and then the room was filled with the sound of a newborn's cry. Damon and Bonnie both watched in awe as the wrinkled form emerged. Its skin was the color of a latte, with straight jet black hair. From the angle neither could tell the sex.

"Oh my God." Damon gasped raking his hand through his hair, even though Emily had told him, he still didn't expect it to be real.

"What is it?" Bonnie asked in a tiny tired voice. What kind of creature had been inside of her? The old lady cleaned the being and smiled.

"Girl." she said handing the baby over to Bonnie.

She was reluctant at first to take it, but the old woman didn't give her a choice and practically shoved the baby into her arms then disappearing into the bathroom with the pan.

Damon sat still behind her, it was unbelievable. He moved to sit next to Bonnie, while propping pillows up behind her back.

"Damon?" she questioned, seeing herself and him in the baby just as he was doing. He caught her gaze and shook his head in the negative. He had no idea either.

The old woman re-emerged and said to Damon in a clipped voice, "Leave, must clean her, she need rest."

He stood to leave, when the old lady said, "Wait." She removed the baby from Bonnies' arms and places her into Damon's. "Go." And pointed to the door. His eye caught Bonnie and he could see the weariness there. Her eyes were a dull green; she still couldn't believe what had happened.

He had not held a baby in years yet alone a newborn and he had no idea what to do. He turned and left the room. When he was in his suite he looked down at the tiny being in his arms and smiled like an idiot.

He was already in love.

He couldn't tell what color her eyes would be but he hoped green like her mother's. He was a Father, he almost lost his footing. He was suddenly exhausted. He had nowhere to put the baby, so he lay down on the sofa and placed the tiny bundle onto his chest. He stroked the ink black hair on her head and yawned and he heard the baby yawn too.

"We had a rough day didn't we kid?"

He felt the soft skin of the baby against his chest and he listened to her tiny heart beat and it lulled him to sleep.


End file.
